


Верь глазам своим

by Sangrill



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Prompt Fic, Some Dark Subjects, Tony meets the horsepersons, fandom Good Omens 2019, you know the one, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 03:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangrill/pseuds/Sangrill
Summary: Тони встречается с Войной и Голодом в афганской пустыне, с Загрязнением — у себя дома, со Смертью — в холодном космосе... А потом еще раз.





	1. ВОЙНА

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Seeing is believing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/732514) by [Toxyria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxyria/pseuds/Toxyria). 

> Спасибо бете **FrauleinZicklein******

Тони ничего не имел против встреч с красивыми женщинами. Но для таких встреч бесспорно не помешали бы подходящее время и подходящее место, а афганскую пустыню, посреди которой он истекал кровью от осколочных ранений и слушал выстрелы, постепенно сменяющие звон в ушах после взрыва, подходящим местом было назвать никак нельзя.

Он практически наверняка впал в шоковое состояние. Учитывая обстоятельства, об этом можно было говорить смело, хотя он сейчас мало в чем был уверен. Кое-какая подготовка у Тони имелась — в основном на случай захвата в заложники: родители у него, слава богу, были не дураки, да и он сам тоже. Он знал, что «кое-какой подготовки» будет недостаточно, но когда лежишь, не в силах пошевелиться, просто ждешь, пока кто-нибудь — скорее всего, враг — тебя не найдет, и точно знаешь, какова вероятность смерти, потому что сам проектировал взорвавшийся прямо под носом осколочный снаряд, недостаточно любой подготовки.

Когда до него донесся голос, в ушах еще звенело.

— О, чудно, Торговец Смертью наконец вкушает плоды своих трудов.

Тони вздрогнул, попытался сесть, подавил рвавшийся наружу вопль и в итоге просто повернул голову. Это была женщина. Рыжая, очень симпатичная. Странно встретить такую посреди перестрелки.

Вот только стоило приглядеться, и стало ясно, что именно там и надо искать. Зона боевых действий, казалось, подходила ей, как встречи и шпильки — Пеппер. У такой ожидаешь увидеть пистолет.

Впрочем, время все равно оставалось неподходящим, и Тони уже подумывал списать все на вызванные шоком галлюцинации.

— Что… Кто ты такая?

Беспечно встряхнув волосами, женщина рассмеялась. Прекрасный смех. И жуткий.

— А ты как думаешь?

— Плод моего воображения, — глотнув достаточно воздуха, ответил Тони.

Он никогда не боялся называть вещи своими именами и не собирался начинать сейчас, но сомнения не давали ему покоя: слишком уж реалистично выглядела кожаная куртка… С другой стороны, Тони бы не очень удивило, окажись дело в мозге, это было в его стиле.

Рыжая вновь засмеялась, и Тони поежился.

— О, ты же в это не веришь? Нет, для такого ты слишком умен, но, видимо, не очень религиозен, так что придется немного помочь, — она улыбнулась, и при виде этой улыбки на ум приходило только слово «колкая». — Слышал о четырех Всадниках Апокалипсиса?

Тони по-прежнему не был уверен, что все это происходит в реальности, но и причин возражать не видел. По крайней мере, она отвлекала от боли и ужаса ситуации. В худшем случае он мог сойти с ума, но учитывая практически полную уверенность в том, что жить ему все равно осталось очень недолго, это казалось не особенно важным. И потом, многие сказали бы, что крыша у него поехала задолго до сегодняшнего дня. Говорили. И довольно часто.

Так что.

— Вообще-то да. И — скажи, если я ошибаюсь, — ты тогда Война, верно?

Она захлопала в ладоши.

— О, прекрасно. Знала, что ты умный, но твои способности и правда впечатляют, молодец, — она опустилась на одно колено, и Тони очень пожалел, что вряд ли сможет отодвинуться и при этом остаться в живых. — Я должна за многое тебя поблагодарить, Торговец Смертью. С твоим оружием эта война куда интереснее. Смотреть, как они спешат заполучить пушку побольше — просто чудо. А твои пушки все растут.

Тони вдруг осознал, как тихо стало вокруг. Взрывы прекратились, и только редкие пулеметные очереди иногда раздавались в пустыне. Бой подходил к концу, и победители, несомненно, в ближайшее время должны были его обнаружить. А еще Тони был почти уверен, что отключится. Скорее всего, очень скоро. Потеря крови и схлынувший адреналин — дело такое.

Война на что-то обернулась.

— Похоже, мне пора. У тебя свидание с судьбой, очень хочется посмотреть, к чему это приведет, — она наклонилась, и Тони замер. Она сидела близко, до того близко, что было видно, как в глазах отражаются пламя, боль и разрушение. — Уверена, мы еще познакомимся поближе, — прошептала она, и кровь застыла в жилах.

Она легонько чмокнула его в щеку, поднялась и исчезла.

Тони боролся со сгущающейся тьмой и думал. Приглушенные, слишком приглушенные звуки приблизились, но не стали четче, уже невидимые руки подняли с земли, но не вырвали из темноты, а он все думал об этих глазах. Об огне. О боли.

И впервые в жизни Тони пугала Война.


	2. ГОЛОД

Солнце обжигало спину, повсюду был песок, стояла невыносимая жара. Не хотелось уже ничего, только остановиться, но нужно было уходить, он был еще слишком близко к пещерам. Кое-кто из державших его в плену, несомненно, выжил, а умирать Тони не желал. Не… не после всего, что случилось. Не от их рук.

Жара. Песок. Шаг, еще один.

Жаль, что пришлось бросить остатки брони, но выбирать не приходилось. Оставалось надеяться, что гуляющий по пустыне ветер заметет и растащит детали. И потом, у них не было подходящего источника питания. Теперь волноваться об этом было бессмысленно.

Шаг. Шаг. Волочащиеся ноги. Жара.

Тони прикинул, что, возможно, сумеет идти еще несколько часов, прежде чем упадет и не поднимется. Надеяться оставалось лишь на то, что военные отправят людей посмотреть, что стало причиной взрывов, и его заметят. У него даже было не так уж мало шансов. Он знал, что следовало бы подождать, а не бродить по пустыне, но так обнаружить его с воздуха все равно было ненамного труднее, а от мысли о том, чтобы остаться там, выворачивало.

Надежда. Надежда.

Ожоги и раны были мелочью по сравнению с мучениями, которые доставляло пересохшее горло. Он бы откашлялся, но сомневался, что это поможет. Нужна была вода. Казалось, пока он не так уж обезвожен, но это был лишь вопрос времени. В пещере воды давали мало, только чтобы они могли работать. Тони знал, что в обычных обстоятельствах человек может не пить около трех дней, и был практически уверен, что не умрет раньше, чем его найдут.

Нужно было идти дальше. Нужно было убраться с солнцепека. Нужно было оставаться на ногах: упади он, ему не хватило бы силы воли подняться.

Нужна была вода.

Шаг. Шаг. Жара. Не падать.

Сколько прошло, четыре часа? Пять? Может, больше, может, меньше. Честно говоря, он не сумел бы сказать — странный и тревожный факт. Он обеспокоился бы этим, как положено, будь послабее чертова жажда. И страшная усталость. Терялось не только ощущение времени — разум начинал подтормаживать, мысли ускользали. Осталась одна лишь потребность идти дальше, которая пока перевешивала претензии со стороны тела.

Жара. Шаг. Ш…

Несколько секунд отчаянного размахивания руками, удивленное мычание — и он полетел к основанию бархана, по которому взбирался.

Когда они с песком улеглись, Тони возблагодарил судьбу за то, что слишком устал, чтобы вскрикнуть от испуга. С песком во рту было бы по меньшей мере вдвое паршивее, а ему и так приходилось несладко. От одной мысли о том, чтобы заставить себя подняться, усталость навалилась, как громада брони с отключенным питанием. Он… закроет глаза. Соберется. Ненадолго, так, на мгновение…

— Жалкое зрелище. Гениальный миллиардер в сиянии славы вырывается из плена, а потом умирает от жажды посреди пустыни. Разве исключительно яркая жизнь не должна закончиться исключительно яркой смертью? Впрочем, это почти поэтично.

Ну, Тони Старк не был бы Тони Старком, если бы молча стерпел такие слова, в том числе и от собственной галлюцинации.

— Кто говорил о смерти? У меня тут второе дыхание открывается.

Голос оказался предсказуемо хриплым, сделав еще более неубедительным и без того неубедительный ответ. Ну и что, после такого дня он заслужил минутку слабости, мог себе позволить.

Галлюцинация рассмеялась, и в поле зрения показались ее ботинки. Дорогие ботинки. Это уже было несерьезно.

— Так держать! Вставай, Старк, еще не весь финансовый дисбаланс закреплен.

Дорогие ботинки что, ставили ему в вину его богатство? А ведь так и было, да? Невероятно.

Тони повернулся так, чтобы увидеть возвышающегося над ним человека — худого, с прилизанными черными волосами, в хорошем костюме под стать модным ботинкам. Пустынная жара, похоже, была ему раздражающе безразлична. Подыгрывать наваждению, наверное, не стоило, но в данный момент Тони это не очень-то волновало: все повод не думать о песке и обжигающем пекле.

— Спасибо, что зашел, все такое, но мы знакомы?

Человек снисходительно улыбнулся. Это выражение очень подходило его осунувшемуся лицу.

— О, ну конечно, ты недостаточно интересуешься моей сферой деятельности, чтобы за ней следить. Я известен как Вран Соболь, автор различных модных диет, но в данном случае можешь звать меня Голодом.

Тони уставился на него и слабо ответил:

— Отлично, теперь у меня галлюцинации на одну и ту же тему, наверное, уже что-то.

Голод рассмеялся — сухо и интеллигентно.

— О, мы с сестрой не плод твоего воображения, но, полагаю, то, что ты так считаешь, не имеет значения. По крайней мере, твоему смертному мозгу так будет легче.

Тони мог бы поспорить, что его мозг вполне в состоянии со всем справиться, но, честно говоря, не был готов отстаивать эту точку зрения перед тем, кто назвал его смертным.

— Допустим. Голод. Чем обязан?

Тони по-прежнему хрипел, но по крайней мере вся странность ситуации отвлекала. Он уже был рад и небольшим победам.

Тот, кто звал себя Голодом, начал неторопливо обходить его, причем не проваливался в песок, и это бесило.

— Пришел взглянуть на героя дня, разумеется. Войне ты всегда нравился, и когда представилась возможность встретиться по-настоящему, она ею воспользовалась. Ты практически свалился ей на голову, она просто не смогла удержаться. Должен признать, я и сам тобой интересовался: для нее ты создаешь больше новых возможностей, чем для меня, но все же в известной степени мы вращаемся в одних кругах. И вот, пожалуйста, — он фальшиво улыбнулся. — Голод, жажда… граница не всегда четкая, а я мастер толковать правила так, как выгодно мне. Почему бы не воспользоваться шансом встретиться, когда ты на моей территории? Ты только что сделал нечто удивительное, и, полагаю, это лишь начало. У меня чутье на такие вещи. Разумеется, это если ты здесь не умрешь.

Улыбка растянулась, сделалась более резкой — более жадной.

— А если все же умрешь… Не стану жаловаться. Я буду рад записать твою кончину на свой счет, — нечеловеческое выражение сошло с лица Голода, и Тони понял, что дрожал, только перестав. — Но прямо сейчас все зависит от тебя. Лежи, конечно, будет просто, ты уже не встанешь, но что тебе терять?

Ну теперь-то он уже не мог так поступить, верно? Черт бы побрал эту тварь, развеявшую придуманную Тони иллюзию, что не так уж плохо будет прилечь ненадолго, что он просто передохнет и скоро встанет…

Но после такой издевки выбора не было, предстояло найти в себе силы идти хотя бы наперекор этому призраку. Он не хотел умирать — он хотел все исправить, сделать что-то хорошее, а не только посеять разрушение и угаснуть. И Тони Старк ведь всегда все делает наперекор, так? Надо поддерживать имидж…

Если он собирался это сделать, нельзя было впустую тратить силы даже на то, чтобы плюнуть в лицо этой твари. Впрочем, прямо сейчас он бы и не смог. Тони собрался с духом и медленно, так медленно заставил себя подняться. Со спины посыпался песок. Он твердо встал на ноги и поправил намотанные на голову тряпки, подчеркнуто не глядя на стоящую рядом тварь, но та все равно заговорила:

— Ясно. Что бы из тебя ни вышло, думаю, будет интересно. До встречи, Тони Старк.

Было непонятно, как она отнеслась к тому, что Тони поднялся. Он сказал себе, что ему все равно, и пошел дальше, теперь больше смотря под ноги. Скоро его должны были найти. Все даже было не так уж и плохо, если просто думать о чем-нибудь другом…

Тони обернулся. Голод не сдвинулся с места, стоял в чистеньком, свежевыглаженном костюме и смотрел на Тони, строго заложив руки за спину. Худой силуэт застыл, как статуя, отбрасывая чересчур длинную, тонкую… тянущуюся тень.

Тони двинулся дальше. На этот раз ему удалось дольше сопротивляться желанию обернуться, но в конце концов он не смог устоять. Силуэт исчез. Больше Тони не оборачивался.

Он решил не искать информацию о Вране Соболе. Тони хорошо умел не смешивать одно с другим, но даже он плохо представлял, что будет делать, если окажется, что такой человек и в самом деле существует. Лучше было выбросить его из головы — только его.

И все-таки Тони уже знал, что полностью это не забудется. Было бы сложно забыть первый раз, когда его по-настоящему охватил и направлял Голод.


	3. ЗАГРЯЗНЕНИЕ

Тони устал.

Устал медленно умирать от отравления, да и вообще. Была ночь, он сидел один в мастерской и смотрел на бокал виски. Даже допивать не хотелось: привкус во рту теперь оставался и после глотка.

Чувствовалась слабость. Надежда все исправить угасала, яд с каждым днем отнимал все больше сил. Тони пока удавалось хорошо это скрывать, но так не могло продолжаться вечно. Его дни были сочтены.

Каким же сентиментальным он становился, когда напивался один среди ночи.

Поднося к губам бокал, он заметил нечто, чего мгновение назад еще не было: бледный силуэт на границе поля зрения.

Тони дернулся и выронил бокал. Виски разлился по столу и закапал на пол. С бешено бьющимся больным сердцем Тони уставился на призрака, немного рассеянно, но довольно улыбнувшегося при виде пролитого напитка.

Это было пугающе бледное существо с белесыми серыми глазами под стать коже и выцветшими светлыми волосами. Белый цвет мешковатой одежды, казалось, был лишь холстом для потертостей и въевшихся пятен. Неприметное существо словно стояло в мастерской всегда.

Какое-то время Тони, застыв, не сводил с него глаз. Излучая бесконечное терпение, оно, похоже, ждало.

Все еще почти неотрывно глядя на призрака, Тони прогнал проверки на стоявшем рядом экране: ДЖАРВИС работал, сигнала тревоги не было. По крайней мере часть вариантов это исключало.

— Ты… что еще такое. Здесь делаешь.

Последнее он добавил скорее просто к слову. Его устроил бы ответ на любой из вопросов. Мастерская — не то место, куда можно проникнуть без предупреждения.

Все с той же неуловимо довольной улыбкой на лице существо беззаботно ответило:

— Мне хотелось увидеть тебя, Тони Старк. Загрязнение, замена Мору.

Уставившись на него, Тони выдохнул:

— Загр…

Их взгляды встретились, и в груди начало нарастать странное напряжение. Оно наконец вырвалось взрывом смеха — определенно истерического, и Тони ничуть не стыдился это признать: он считал, что заслужил.

— О! О, спокойно, отбой, просто пришло время вернуться к регулярным библейским галлюцинациям!

Бледное существо только заинтересованно наклонило голову, и смех Тони быстро сошел на нет.

Словно облако дыма, оно медленно поплыло в сторону Тони, и он подумал, не стоит ли отодвинуться, но для этого пришлось бы встать, а он слишком дерьмово себя чувствовал, чтобы так заморачиваться из-за галлюцинации.

Да, ему было нехорошо, но не настолько же, чтобы начались галлюцинации. Пока. Предыдущие два раза можно было понять, а вот сейчас то, что он уже видел и слышал из-за болезни всякие штуки — ну или одну штуку, — вероятно, не означало ничего хорошего.

Загрязнение добралось до рабочего стола, но, похоже, заинтересовалось тем, что на нем лежало, сильнее, чем самим Тони. Встав босыми ногами в лужу, но, кажется, не заметив этого, оно подняло сверкающую железяку — сочленение от костюма, с которым возился Тони, — и с почти звериной сосредоточенностью принялось ее изучать. Не поднимая взгляда, оно вновь заговорило:

— Мы с братьями и сестрой… Мы так редко замечаем отдельных людей. Мы охватываем все и вся, и хотя мне приносит радость каждый выброшенный кусок пластика, обычно мое внимание… более рассредоточено. Остальные делают это чаще: они больше опираются на людей и их восприятие, а моя область более… общая.

Речь Загрязнения засоряли вздохи и паузы, но все равно было не оторваться. Она не притягивала — скорее околдовывала.

Наконец оно посмотрело на Тони и позволило сочленению выскользнуть из пальцев и со звоном упасть на стол.

— Но было любопытно последовать их примеру, и надо признать, что ты… очень интересен, — взгляд белесых глаз пригвоздил Тони к месту, длинные пальцы потянулись к нему и зависли над грудью. — Не могу сказать, что мне по нраву эти твои реакторы… Слишком эффективные, — Тони отчасти ждал гнева, но Загрязнение казалось опечаленным. — Но я всегда получаю свое… И эта расплата, эта оскверненная кровь мне нравится, словно мутные реки…

Возможно, ему это только показалось, но Тони вдруг стало хуже, чем секунду назад. Он практически чувствовал, как сбоит выработка энергии, как реактор огнем горит в груди, выбрасывая в кровь еще больше отравы…

Охваченный страхом, он неуклюже соскочил со стула и отшатнулся от призрака. Тот посмотрел на него, словно не понимая, в чем дело, и наконец медленно опустил руку.

— О… но это был лишь повод для визита. Я собирался только представиться и увидеть тебя собственными глазами. Стоит уйти, пока не дошло до встречи с Ним. Я чувствую… что перед этим тебе еще многое нужно совершить. Если найдешь в себе силы.

Часть намеков Тони решил пропустить мимо ушей, но вот последние слова отозвались в нем раздражением. Не нуждался он ни в какой неопределенной силе — только в новом источнике энергии для реактора.

Впрочем, немного силы сейчас пришлось бы весьма кстати. Он вымотался, отчаянно хотелось сменить палладий и вывести хоть каплю яда. Не став язвить, он просто смотрел, как бледное существо, отвернувшееся и так внушавшее куда меньше беспокойства, подплыло к двери и ушло, даже не взглянув на него.

Тони все еще пялился на дверь, которую определенно запирал, когда заговорил ДЖАРВИС:

— Прошу прощения, сэр, очевидно, произошел сбой при последней проверке файлов на наличие вредоносных программ. Понадобилась экстренная чистка системы, но я перестраиваю протоколы, чтобы предотвратить подобное в будущем. Из-за этой проблемы оказался временно нарушен входящий поток данных. Я был нужен, пока отсутствовал?

Тони проглотил ком в горле и наконец встряхнулся.

— Да, э… Неважно себя чувствую, давай еще той жижи. И пусть Дубина здесь уберет: я уронил бокал.

— Хорошо, сэр.

Снова сев, Тони обратился мыслями к неожиданной встрече. Не хотелось допускать, что это могло оказаться не галлюцинацией, но… Но.

Какое-то время он сидел, пытаясь все обдумать и ни о чем не думать одновременно, и наконец признал: лучшее, что он сейчас может сделать для себя и своей психики — лечь спать. По пути к двери он прошел мимо сочленения, которое, побывав в руках у Загрязнения, теперь с невинным видом лежало на захламленном столе. Оно покрылось налетом и пестрело пятнами ржавчины.

Немного повертев сочленение в дрожащих пальцах, Тони осторожно положил его обратно и пошел дальше с чувством, что утром, вернувшись, обнаружит его на этом самом месте, угробленное и грязное. К сожалению или к счастью.

Загрязнение давно не было для Тони неизвестной величиной, но никогда прежде не внушало такого страха и уважения.


	4. СМЕРТЬ

Небо вокруг сменилось космической тьмой, соединение с ДЖАРВИСОМ оборвалось, бомба полетела к развернувшейся перед Тони армадой. От страха и отсутствия атмосферы было холодно. На Земле, в пылу боя, осознание того, что это вторжение инопланетян, отодвинули на задний план вопросы поважнее — например, как от них избавиться. Теперь же мысль стала неизбежна. Внеземные формы жизни существовали, и по крайней мере некоторые из них были настроены враждебно. Перед Тони открывалась целая вселенная неведомого — и она пугала до ужаса.

По крайней мере, прямо сейчас у него был способ выйти из ситуации. Запертый в отключившемся костюме Тони провожал взглядом удалявшуюся боеголовку. Скоро ей предстояло достичь цели, а Тони — долететь до портала и вернуться. Или нет. В любом случае он надеялся, что сделал достаточно.

Тони знал, что ракета вот-вот ударит, только мгновение перед этим, казалось, остановившись, все тянулось и тянулось. Может, это мозг заработал на полную катушку перед лицом надвигающейся смерти?

Безмолвие вокруг обрело какую-то завершенность, тьма сгустилась. Тони висел один в космической пустоте, но все равно отчетливо почувствовал, что кто-то стоит за спиной.

ЭНТОНИ СТАРК.

Голос, которого никак не могло здесь быть, словно отражался от сияния звезд вокруг и одновременно эхом гулял в черепе, невыразительный, серый, как если бы заговорило железо. Что-то в нем стирало все сомнения, когда-либо возникавшие в обстоятельствах, так похожих и не похожих на нынешние.

Он знал, кто с ним говорит, и от знания внутри что-то расслабилось.

— Зови меня Тони. Понимаешь, всегда думал, что Энтони звучит очень напыщенно.

ХОРОШО. ТОНИ. ПОЛАГАЮ, НЕ ПОНИМАЮ, НО ИМЕНА НЕ ИМЕЮТ ДЛЯ МЕНЯ БОЛЬШОГО ЗНАЧЕНИЯ.

Тони криво улыбнулся.

— Логично. Знаешь, когда я бросил все отрицать, я так и подумал, что после трех других встречи с тобой тоже не избежать. Да, надеялся, что гораздо позже, но…

Хотя Тони его не видел и не уловил слухом никаких тому подтверждений, ему все равно показалось, что за спиной неловко пошевелились.

ТАКОЕ ОТНОШЕНИЕ — НЕ РЕДКОСТЬ.

— Держу пари. И как, многие удостаиваются личной встречи с тобой и твоими приятелями?

ЛИЧНОЙ ВСТРЕЧИ СО МНОЙ УДОСТАИВАЕТСЯ КАЖДЫЙ, НО НЕТ, ТЫ В НЕКОТОРОМ РОДЕ… ОСОБЫЙ СЛУЧАЙ.

Тони расхохотался.

— И так всю жизнь.

В хорошем ли смысле, в плохом ли, именно это Тони всегда и получал — особое отношение, просил он его или нет. Между прочим, обычно не просил.

— Зато моя смерть спасла мир. Кажется. Кстати, не намекнешь, как было дело, прежде чем придется уйти… куда там уходят? А то неизвестность будет меня беспокоить.

Не было ли это слишком непрофессионально с его стороны? Или профессионализм уже не имел значения?

А. НАСЧЕТ ЭТОГО. ДОЛЖЕН ОТМЕТИТЬ, В ДАННОМ СЛУЧАЕ Я НЕМНОГО ОТСТУПИЛ ОТ ПРАВИЛ. ОБЫЧНО ЕСТЬ ТОЛЬКО ОДИН СПОСОБ ВСТРЕТИТЬСЯ СО МНОЙ, НО Я РЕШИЛ, ЧТО СЕГОДНЯ, КОГДА ТЫ СОХРАНИЛ И ПРЕРВАЛ ЗНАЧИТЕЛЬНОЕ КОЛИЧЕСТВО ЖИЗНЕЙ И САМ БЛИЗОК К ТОМУ, ЧТОБЫ ПЕРЕЙТИ ЧЕРТУ, МОЖНО ПОЗАИМСТВОВАТЬ МГНОВЕНИЕ И ЯВИТЬСЯ ПЕРЕД… НУ, ТЕХНИЧЕСКИ У ТЕБЯ ЗА СПИНОЙ. ГОВОРЯ МЕЖДУ НАМИ, ЭТО НЕПРАВИЛЬНО, НО ТЫ ЖЕ НИКОМУ НЕ СКАЖЕШЬ?

— Да, конечно, я нем как могила.

Кому он мог сказать? И он не умирал? Смиренное опустошение смыло волной облегчения.

— Отлично, значит, я не умираю, это отлично, я не жалуюсь, но… тогда зачем ты здесь?

Раздался вздох — словно вдалеке загремели чем-то полым.

В ОСНОВНОМ, ЧТОБЫ ОБЪЯСНИТЬ. ТЕХНИЧЕСКИ НИЧТО НЕ МЕШАЕТ НАМ, ВСАДНИКАМ, ЯВЛЯТЬСЯ СМЕРТНЫМ, КОГДА ОНИ НА НАШЕЙ ТЕРРИТОРИИ, НО ОБЫЧНО ЭТО МАЛО ЧТО ДАЕТ, А СМЕРТНЫЕ МОГУТ… СИЛЬНО ПОСТРАДАТЬ. И ВСЕ ЖЕ ТЕПЕРЬ ТЫ ГОВОРИЛ С КАЖДЫМ ИЗ НАС. Я ПОДУМАЛ, ЧТО ТЫ, ВОЗМОЖНО, ХОТЕЛ БЫ ЗНАТЬ ПРИЧИНУ.

Протянулось короткое молчание. Вечной идее нужно было собраться с мыслями?

МОЖЕШЬ ДУМАТЬ О ДРУГИХ ВСАДНИКАХ КАК О МОИХ МЛАДШИХ БРАТЬЯХ И СЕСТРАХ. ОНИ НЕИЗЪЯСНИМО СВЯЗАНЫ СО МНОЙ, И МОЙ ИНТЕРЕС — ИХ ИНТЕРЕС. ИХ ВЗГЛЯДЫ ОБРАТИЛИСЬ К ТЕБЕ СЛЕДОМ ЗА МОИМ… ЕСЛИ ПОДУМАТЬ, ВЕСЬМА ПОХОЖЕ НА МЛАДШИХ БРАТЬЕВ И СЕСТЕР. ХМ.

Это сбивало с толку, но было куда понятнее, чем если бы несколько подобных созданий вдруг проявили к нему интерес по случайному совпадению.

— Значит, можно не беспокоиться, кого-то вроде… тебя я больше не увижу?

ДА, ОНИ УДОВЛЕТВОРИЛИ СВОЕ ЛЮБОПЫТСТВО, КАК И Я, ХОТЯ Я НЕ СОБИРАЛСЯ ЕМУ ПОДДАВАТЬСЯ: ОНИ НЕ ОСТАВИЛИ МНЕ ВЫБОРА. ВОЗМОЖНО, Я ЭТОМУ РАД. ТЫ ИНТЕРЕСЕН ПО ЧЕЛОВЕЧЕСКИМ МЕРКАМ.

Он был интересен Смерти. Тревожиться стоило или гордиться? Наверное, и то и другое.

— Ну допустим, но если они вышли на меня, потому что ты обратил внимание, то почему же обратил внимание ты?

Тони надеялся, что не из-за того, сколько смерти он посеял до пещеры, до Инсена. Он знал, что много, но подтверждение того, что он чудовище, полученное от самой Смерти, могло его просто сломить.

ПОТОМУ ЧТО МОЕ ПОНИМАНИЕ ДУШ ПРОСТИРАЕТСЯ ЗА ГРАНЬ ВРЕМЕНИ, И Я КОЕ-ЧТО ЗНАЮ О ТВОИХ ПРОШЛЫХ И БУДУЩИХ ДЕЛАХ И ЖЕРТВАХ, О ПЕРЕМЕНАХ, КОТОРЫЕ ТЫ ПРИВНЕС И ПРИВНЕСЕШЬ. ТОЛЬКО ИСКЛЮЧИТЕЛЬНЫЕ ЛЮДИ ОКАЗЫВАЮТ ТАКОЕ ОГРОМНОЕ ВЛИЯНИЕ, И ИХ СВЕРШЕНИЯ РЕДКО ТАК ИСПОЛНЕНЫ НАДЕЖДЫ. НО В ОСНОВНОМ МОЕ ЛЮБОПЫТСТВО ПРОИСТЕКАЛО ИЗ ТОГО, ЧТО, НЕСМОТРЯ НА ВСЕ ЭТО… ТЕБЯ НАЗЫВАЛИ ТОРГОВЦЕМ СМЕРТЬЮ.

НО Я СКАЗАЛ ВСЕ, ЧТО НАМЕРЕВАЛСЯ СКАЗАТЬ. ДОВОЛЬНО ЗАДЕРЖИВАТЬ СОБЫТИЯ. ДО ВСТРЕЧИ, ТОНИ.

Далеко впереди вспыхнул свет: заряд наконец сдетонировал, и инопланетян омыла расходящаяся гибельная волна. Тони позволил себе закрыть глаза и погрузиться в беспамятство с верой в то, что еще проснется.

Итак, Тони видел смерть, но пока не Смерть, и решил похоронить четыре встречи в недрах разума, скрыв их и от мира, и от самого себя. Поводов для беспокойства хватало и в пространстве нормальных доказуемых вещей. Если однажды понадобится позаботиться об остальном, этим мог заняться кто-нибудь другой.

И по крайней мере, теперь в день — очень и очень далекий, если это зависело от Тони, — когда придется распрощаться с этим ужасным, настоящим, знакомым и прекрасным миром, его будет ждать кто-то вроде друга.

.  
.  
.  
И

Все

Шло

Своим

Чередом

Пока

Не  
.  
.  
.

На мгновение все отдалилось, от Пеппер до запаха гари. А может, это отдалился он сам. Правда, в следующую секунду он моргнул — и в глазах прояснилось. Боль быстро превращалась в воспоминание, и на мгновение в сердце расцвела надежда, но вокруг все так же горевали дорогие ему люди, и один только голос казался реальным. Тони слышал его лишь раз, много лет назад, но такое не забывается.

ТОНИ.

Глубоко вздохнув, Тони поднялся. Что-то осталось лежать.

Он повернулся и увидел говорившего — высокого, костлявого, облаченного в черное, с косой в руках и ухмыляющимся под капюшоном черепом с ледяной голубизной звездного света в глубине глазниц. Все эти стереотипные, почти мультяшные символы должны были бы придавать ему дурацкий вид. Не придавали.

— Смерть, — приветственно вздохнул Тони.

Несмотря ни на что, у него как гора с плеч свалилась. Возможно, это было как-то связано с тем, что он уже лишился тела, но казалось, что все сложнее. Пусть он этого и не хотел, теперь все закончилось — но только для него. У тех, кого он любил, все еще было впереди. Он мог это… ну, не пережить, но вы поняли.

— Сегодняшний случай не из тех, когда ты отступаешь от правил, да?

Все равно надо было убедиться. Он не был бы самим собой, если бы не попытался опробовать все варианты.

БОЮСЬ, ЧТО НЕТ.

В глубине ярких огоньков как будто блеснуло нечто вроде сожаления.

— Ну да, я так и понял.

Тони повернулся посмотреть на всех, кто обступил то, что прежде было им, на слезы и опущенные головы, но мир вокруг с каждым мгновением становился для него все более нереальным. Связь с этим местом истончалась. Он думал, будет больнее.

ДУМАЮ, СЕГОДНЯ Я МОГУ ДАТЬ ТЕБЕ ТО, О ЧЕМ ТЫ ПРОСИЛ В ПРОШЛЫЙ РАЗ.

Тони озадаченно взглянул на него.

ТВОЯ СМЕРТЬ СПАСЛА МИР. МАЛО КТО МОЖЕТ СКАЗАТЬ ТО ЖЕ САМОЕ.

Тони не знал, как ответить, а если бы и знал, то ком в горле все равно не дал бы выдавить ни слова. Несколько секунд спустя он вспомнил, что в отсутствие тела о таком беспокоиться не нужно, и ощущение пропало.

— Я… сделал это, да? Правда сделал.

Обернувшись в последний раз, Тони сошел с поля боя и направился к Смерти.

— И что дальше? Куда мне теперь?

ПОЛАГАЮ, ТЕБЕ РЕШАТЬ, НО Я ПРОВОЖУ ТЕБЯ, СКОЛЬКО СМОГУ.

Тони улыбнулся.

— Ну тогда давай попробуем выяснить.


End file.
